


untitled prompt fic

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: <br/>I'd like a minifill (minifills?*hopeful*) featuring the theme/pairing/trope of your choice, written in the language that makes you the most comfortable. <br/>BONUS - If you'd like, you can follow up your minifill with a copy/paste of what Google Translate says your fic means. It's always fun to laugh at internet translators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled prompt fic

Chinese

　　“喂，前面的人，等等！”  
　　Thorin全身一僵，停了下来，慢慢转身。只见一个巡山人，穿了绿色棉袄，罩毛领马甲。左手提灯，右手摸着腰上的斧柄。  
　　“有事吗？”这下麻烦了，Thorin心想。还好他多生了个心眼，没有穿绣有家族纹章的衣服，还带了兜帽，加之天色已暗，对方应当认不出他来。  
　　“我是河谷东站的巡山人，Dwalin。”自称叫Dwalin的巡山人对Thorin点了点头，算是打招呼。趁他自我介绍的时候，Thorin连忙思索如何答复。  
　　真话自然不能说。先不论对方信或不信，Thorin还不打算这么快暴露行踪，他可没忘记他算是偷跑出来的。  
　　“……你有在听我说话吗？”Dwalin的表情更警惕了，眼睛不断往Thorin被兜帽半遮住的脸孔看。“你叫什么，陌生人？天色已晚，这条路不安全，你要去哪儿？”  
　　Thorin暗暗叫苦。他倒并不十分担心对方会认出自己来。“巡山人不入Erebor”是条不成文的规矩，而Thorin平日里忙于学习训练，从未曾离开城堡。就算他此刻脱下兜帽，光凭长相，Dwalin十有八九认他不出。问题在于他该怎么回答对方。撒个谎编个名字？Thorin对自己皱眉，他这辈子从未撒过慌，既没有必要也不屑。  
　　最后他直接绕过了第一个问题。“我想买只雪兔。”这话说出来比想象中更蠢，“我听说这附近有户人家出售雪兔，我的妹妹非常想要一只……”  
　　这虽然不全是真话，但也的确不算假话，Dis确实提过好几次，可有时候身为王族，反而是一些顶小的要求得不到满足。Thorin成功溜出Erebor后的第一个念头就是找到那户人家，买只雪兔，晚上悄悄带回城给妹妹一个惊喜。他事先做了功课，打听得很清楚——出Erebor后沿大路往南走，经过第一座木桥后取东方岔道，大约小半天功夫，就能在路边找到。但Thorin一路走来根本没看什么卖雪兔的人家，木桥倒是过了三座。  
　　Thorin一向认为他自己极有方向感。Erebor虽大，到处是走廊厅堂，但Throin十多岁时便能闭着眼睛从皇家区走到工匠区。谁知道到了外面，简简单单的几条路，却叫他寻不到了地方。  
　　“兔子？”Dwalin重复了一句，松开刀柄，脸上要笑不笑的神情看得Thorin心中冒火。“你确定？你已经走过头了，事实上可以打个来回了。”  
　　该死！  
　　Thorin，Thror之孙，Thrain之子，未来的山下之王，Durin的子嗣，活过33个冬天，从未那么尴尬过。  
　　后来，兔子当然没买到，不过Thorin认识了生平第一个朋友。许多年后，当他们已经不仅仅是朋友，Dwalin还会在独处时故意提起他们的初次见面，就为了逗Thorin脸红——有时候是恼怒有时候是不好意思——基本上取决于他们当时的姿势。  
　　* 灵感来自魔兽世界铁炉堡外卖兔子的商人

-~.~-

Google Translation

"Hey, the person in front, and so on!"

The Thorin body stiff, stopped, turned around slowly. Saw a Mountaineer, wearing a green jacket, the cover fur collar vest. Lantern left hand, right hand touched the waist ax handle.

"Something wrong?" Trouble, Thorin thought. Fortunately, he gave birth to mind, did not wear embroidered family heraldic clothes, but also with a hood, combined with the already dark, the other party shall not recognize him.

"I am a the Valley East station Mountaineer, Dwalin." And Mountaineer claiming to be called Dwalin of Thorin nodded, regarded greet. While he introduced himself to the Thorin quickly thinking about how to reply.

The truth natural not say. First believe it or not, Thorin is not going so fast exposure whereabouts, he can not forget that he is sneaking out.

"... You have to listen to me speak?" Dwalin's face more vigilant, eyes continue to Thorin see Hood half-covered faces. "What is a stranger? Was late, this road is unsafe, where are you going?"

Thorin secretly crying. He fell not very worried that the other side will recognize themselves. Mountaineer never stepped into the Erebor is an unwritten rule, Thorin weekdays busy learning and training, from never to leave the castle. Even if he took off his hood at the moment, looks alone, Dwalin all likelihood, is not recognized him. The question is how to answer each other. To lie a series of name? Thorin frown, his life has never lied, neither necessary nor disdain.

Finally, he directly bypassing the first question. "I want to buy only bielik." Speak out more stupid than expected, "I heard this neighborhood families for sale Snowshoe, my sister wanted a ..."

Although this was not right, but did not lie, Dis really good mentioned several times, sometimes, as the royal family, but some of the top demands are not met. The Thorin successfully slipped out of Erebor after the first thought is to find that family, buy Snowshoe secretly at night back to the city to give her sister a surprise. , He had to do homework, sounded very clear - out of Erebor walking along the road south, take the east fork after the first wooden bridge, about a half-day effort, can be found on the roadside. But the Thorin along the way did not see what they sell Snowshoe, wooden bridge touches three.

Thorin has always considered himself a sense of direction. Erebor is great, is full corridor hall, but Throin teens will be able to close their eyes went to the craftsmen from the Royal District area. Who knows to the outside, the simple couple of choices, but called him laid hold of the place.

"Rabbit? "Dwalin repeat the sentence, release the shank, his face smiling, look to see Thorin heart flaming. "Are you sure? You have gone too far, in fact, you can play back and forth."

Damn!

Thorin,, grandson of Thror, Thrain's son, the future King under the Mountain, son and heir of Durin, lived 33 winter never been so embarrassed.

Later, the rabbit of course, did not buy, but Thorin met his first friend. Many years later, when they have more than just a friend, Dwalin also filed their first meeting, in order to amuse the Thorin blush - sometimes angry sometimes embarrassed - basically depends on they were deliberately alone posture.

* Inspired by World of Warcraft Ironforge takeaway rabbit businessman


End file.
